Christmas Cheer
by 54Viruses
Summary: Some chapters for the holiday. And by "the holiday" I mean Christmas.
1. Christmas Day in the Morning

Some chapters for Christmas. Just fluff n' stuff.

I do not own the TMNT, but if the folks who do are very nice I might get them for Christmas.

* * *

Christmas Morning

* * *

Michelangelo ran into Kit's room, a veritable ball of energy. "KIT! Wake u-…oh, you're already awake." He looked somewhat deflated at this discovery.

Kit looked up at him, smiling slightly as she placed a bookmark in her bible and set it on her nightstand. "Yeah, I'm always awake before you so; go figure."

"Right, yeah, duh…" Mikey smiled again and smacked his forehead.

"Mike?" Kit asked.

Mikey uncovered his face, "Yeah?" He was suddenly tackled to the floor with Kit crouched on his chest.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Kit announced excitedly. Mikey's own face exploded with a grin before Kit jumped off of him and ran out of the room caroling "_Trim the tree with Donatello_!"

Mikey giggled before chasing after her. "_Fa-la-la-la_- WHOO HOO!"

In the main lair Donnie flinched slightly when he heard the carolers. To be honest he kind of hated that song, it always gave him a weird image of being used to decorate the lair...Christmas could use a little more purple though…

With that sleepy thought Donnie lifted his mug of coffee to his lips for a sip, only to find his hand suddenly unoccupied. He glanced down at his hand, fingers twitching in confusion. _I must be more tired than I thought._ Donnie told himself blearily.

With a flash of green and orange his hand was suddenly holding another mug; this one sported a lid of whip cream with a sprinkling of nutmeg and chocolate shavings. After sipping experimentally Donnie discovered Mikey's "famous" hot chocolate. _Oh well…caffeine is caffeine._ With a shrug Donnie started towards the monitoring area to watch the lights blink on the Christmas tree, absently humming _jingle bells_ as he went.

Master Splinter and Leonardo each smiled peacefully as they moved through the graceful pace of tai chi. Student and Master moved in perfect sync as the old CD player accented the air with some light music. Their breathing and movements were in perfect control as they closed their eyes, yet remained focused to the calm air within the dojo. They continued their smooth, well practiced movements as the music slowed and quieted.

The CD whirred slightly and when the music began again seasonal bells softly tinkled through the air, causing both mutants to smile wider as a stealthy figure slipped out of the room.

Raphael, as always, was the last to awaken as he stumbled through the lair undressed and rubbing sleepily at his eyes, looking more like a sleepy toddler than a one hundred and seventy some-odd pound warrior.

He peaked into the kitchen, guided by his nose, and saw Mikey busily multi-tasking as he prepared breakfast, dressed the turkey and chopped the vegetables for dinner. Raph had a vague and sleepy recollection of Kit having volunteered to help cook and started to wonder where she was when something fluffy landed on his head.

Slowly Raph lifted a hand and grabbed the offending object off of his head. When he held it where he could see it Raph recognized the Santa hat that had been with his family since before he could remember. Despite being so old and somehow surviving the destruction of two lairs the thing still looked clean and new.

With a shrug Raph replaced the hat on his head. It was _Christmas_ after all.

He turned and headed back to his room for his things, a gentle rumbling that could either be described as a hum or a growl emanated from his throat.

Kit swung into the kitchen where Mikey was snickered. "Mischief managed!" She announced.

Mikey nodded. "And count on Raphie to start humming such a grinchy tune." He noted.

Confusion flattened one of Kit's ears. "I couldn't place it, what did he hum?"

After shoving a bowl into Kit's hands and making it clear she should start beating the eggs Mikey explained, "It was that one Casey gave him. Christmas at Ground Zero or something."

"Of course." Kit smirked and rolled her eyes as she started stirring the whisk.

* * *

Um, I do not own any of the songs mentioned. Mikey is on Kitchen Duty for ditching the family last year. (The Christmas episode from the 2003 series.)


	2. Christmas Breakfast

My favorite part of Christmas Day is breakfast with my family.

Yeah, don't own the turtles and since Viacom just got them I don't expect to get them anytime soon... bummer, and I'd already sent my letter to Santa and everything...

Anyway, Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

"Food's on! Eat it or Mph-" Mikey looked down at Kit who had covered his mouth with a hand.

"We've made enough food to feed an army of hotheads, I don't think there's any danger of starving." She said pleasantly, "And if you say that one more time I might have to tie you to the tree and set it on fire."

Mikey considered his options for a moment, taking into account how serious he judged Kit to be and how much being tied to the tree and set ablaze would hurt before he pulled away singing, "_I saw the ships come sailing in on Christmas Day in the morning!_" Kit chuckled and grabbed some fruit to put on the table with the rest of the food.

The table was loaded high with steaming eggs, fresh muffins, fluffy biscuits, sizzling sausage and bacon, juices of all kinds, gravy with bits of sausage, and hash browns that just begged to be scarfed down. The smell alone was mildly intoxicating and the sight was almost too much to resist.

"Looks good!" Raph called as he came to the table.

"I'm willing to bet it taste pretty good too!" Donnie laughed; he seemed unaware of the creamy white mustache that graced his upper lip, courtesy of Mikey's famous hot chocolate no doubt.

"Of course it does! Chef Mikey never serves slop!" Mikey bragged in a thick –and rather pathetic- French accent. He reached for one of the muffins and was tapped sharply across the knuckles with a spoon.

"You know the rules Mikey, wait till everyone's here." Leo scolded.

"Besides, he sampled enough in the kitchen." Kit added as she took a seat.

"Good morning, my students."

In an instant Kit was out of her seat and all of the mutants bowed to their revered teacher. "Good morning Sensei." The chorused, then broke into their greetings of, "Merry Christmas!" "Happy Christmas!" "Breakfast is ready!"

Master Splinter took his place at the head of the table. Once he had taken his seat so did the others, all save for Leo who paused long enough to pour Master Splinter his tea. Once Leo sat down Donnie passed him the plate of muffins. The food made its rounds to each of the household members until the plates were all full. After the food orange juice and the tea kettle followed. Once everyone had their first serving they paused respectfully while Kit bowed her head and whispered grace, then all began feasting in earnest.

* * *

"My shell feels about three sizes too small." Donnie complained, his hand resting comfortably over the general region of his stomach.

"Well if ya ate more than coffee more often…" Raph grinned. Unlike Donnie he was still filling his plate and emptying it into his mouth regularly.

Leonardo had been sitting back contentedly digesting with his eyes shut. When he heard the topic of discussion he cracked an eye open and watched Raph stuff an entire biscuit plus a healthy portion of sausage gravy into his mouth. "I'm beginning to think you're hollow Raph. You act like there's nothing but food storage under your shell."

"Obviously you haven't tried throwing him lately." Kit complained. She was still eating as well, but had been pacing herself and was only on her second or third helping; unlike Mikey who was probably somewhere around his fifteenth. It wasn't worth keeping count with Raph as the food didn't always hit his plate before it passed his palate.

Master Splinter sat comfortably at the end of the table, calmly finishing off the last of his tea while his students laughed over warm stomachs and good times. Finally he set his cup down and although the sound of the china cup touching the china saucer was practically non-existent silence suddenly gripped the table. The head of their unusual household looked down the table at the faces of the young people, all of whom were so much less young it seemed than the last time he had looked them over after Christmas morning breakfast. All were still, save Michelangelo who probably could never be completely still and was currently bouncing slightly in his seat.

Finally Master Splinter nodded.

Wood scraped over the stone floor as all jumped to their feet. "Yeah!" Michelangelo cheered, making a run for the monitoring area and the tree itself. Raphael, Kitrian, Donatello and Leonardo were each less than a few paces behind each other.


	3. Christmas Presents

I promise I've been _very_ good this year, so maybe I could just get one of the turtles? Or perhaps Master Splinter? I'd even settle for Casey Jones.

Merry Christmas and God bless you all!

* * *

"A-and… this one's for Raph." Leo announced.

"Coal." Mikey chimed.

"Cut it out Mikey." Donny warned.

The box was passed around to Raph, who read the tag and smiled slightly before opening it. Inside was a beautiful scarf knitted from soft red yarn. "So…" Leo asked slowly, "Who's 'Mrs. Morrison'?"

"Lady from last year." Raph explained off handedly, he completely missed the way everyone stared at him as he tried the scarf on.

"Raph just answered a direct question." Donnie whispered.

"From Leo." Kit added.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Mikey clasped his hands and looked awestruck.

"And this one's for the ham on the couch." Leo said, tossing Mikey the next package.

"Gracias dude." Michelangelo grinned before tearing into the wrapping paper. Scraps literally flew everywhere and Klunk was more than happy to scamper around in the shower attacking bits and ribbons. Soon he pulled an action figure out and held it up for all to see. "It's the latest version of Metal Head! With 274 movable parts and actual imitation metal! Sweet!" Blinking slightly he glanced at the packaging and shifted around until he found the tag… it had to be pulled out of Klunk's teeth. "Um… thanks Leo!" The turtle shot himself at his brother and wrapped his arms tightly around Leo's shell. Donnie had to reach out and catch Leo's arm to keep him from being shoved back against the tree.

"You're welcome Mikey." Leo chuckled at his little brother's enthusiasm.

Raph reached under the tree and grabbed the next package. "Don, comin' at ya." He tossed the box just lightly enough to make sure nothing would break if it were fragile.

Donnie caught it and read the tag first. "This is from Master Splinter." He read. His face took on an expression of pure curiosity as he opened the package.

"Coal!" Mikey announced again. By this time it was getting overly annoying.

Don neatly undid the wrapping corner by corner so that the packaging could be reused. When the paper was removed in one clean piece Don could open the plain cardboard box. Inside was a small instrument about the size of a pen. "It's a soldering iron!" Don sounded about half a centimeter from sheer geek bliss. "Titan brand! They don't make them any better than this! Thank you Father!" Everyone practically heard the fizzle as Donnie's brain tried to process something that didn't compute. "But… how did you… I thought… it…" The fact that his quiet father had known what the best of the best was, let alone gotten it, blew his mind. It would probably take weeks for the smoke to clear.

"Don't question the Master, Don." Leo chuckled as Donnie sputtered to a stop.

"Leo." Raph called, handing him the next box.

"Coal!"

"Enough, Mikey."

"Thanks." Leo said, accepting the package. He tried to take it with one hand since Raph seemed to be holding it so easily, but it nearly fell out of his hand before he adjusted his grip. "Kind of heavy." He noted, surprised. Raph just smirked. Leo untied the green ribbon and slid it off the slick white paper of the box. Once the ribbon was gone the paper could be simply brushed aside to reveal a good wooden box with a hinged lid. "This seems to be your handiwork." Leo accused Raph lightly.

"Heh, maybe." Raph admitted. Under the lid was a clean cloth, beneath that was a set of brass candle sticks and a cap to douse flames with. The candlesticks were a simple cup design with wide dishes for their base. "Maybe you'll spend less time cleanin' wax now."

Leo grinned. "Thanks Raph." He said, genuinely appreciative of the gift.

The box was set carefully aside and the next package was for Master Splinter. "Looks like it's from April." Leo announced, passing the odd bundle to his father. He shot a warning at Mikey not to make his usual prediction.

"Must be why she was tryin' to sneak around the tree last night." Raph guessed. "Guess she's gettin' better if I didn't see her drop that off."

Master Splinter rested the strange item on his lap and untied a ribbon securing a card to what looked like a large Christmas paper flower bud. "You're supposed to open the present first!" Mikey whined.

"Card first." Leo, Don, Raph, and Kit chorused. Mikey pouted.

Master Splinter read the note slowly, smiling. He then finished untying the ribbon. The paper fell away to reveal a basket filled with hair products; fancy shampoo, conditioner, scissors, brushes, and combs. "How thoughtful." The old rat smiled, clearly pleased with his gift.

"And next…" Leo passed a box to Don who passed it to Kit.

"Coal!" Mikey again piped in. By now even Master Splinter was looking a little irritable.

Kit tore the wrapping paper off. Inside was a cardboard box. Once the box was opened Kit blinked, then blinked again. Carefully she took the book out of the box and opened it. "I don't believe it! How? … what…!" Under the soft, new leather cover were very old pages, professionally repaired.

"Remember when your Bible went missin' at the old lair?" Raph asked sheepishly.

"We'd kind of stolen it and asked April and Casey to get it rebound." Don confessed.

"Sorry." Mikey was grinning much too broadly to be apologetic.

"Uh…" Kit blinked, opened and closed her mouth a few times, then hid her face behind the Bible.

"D'aw." Mikey teased, then hurried over to give her a hug.

As the youngest turtle continued to embarrass the youngest mutant Master Splinter nodded. "It appears that the gift giving has come to an end?" He asked.

"Wait, there's another package under there." Donnie noted. Leo had to shimmy under the large tree to get to the lone package near the tree stand. He then passed it out to Raph before shimmying back out.

"Mikey." Raph read the tag. "Ain't that cute, from Santa." He tossed the small box to Mikey as Leo sat up.

"I think it's…" Mikey didn't have anything to guess as he undid the ribbon. "…it has to be…" off came the lid, "It's… huh?" Out of the box Mikey pulled a chunk of something that looked like a large black rock. "It's…?"

"Coal." The rest of the family chorused.


End file.
